Fidelidad
by RukiaU
Summary: Naruto no debería haber comenzado a comparar tamaños, y Sasuke no debería haber preguntado [Sasunaru]


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y Sasuke no me pertenecen :-(

**RESUMEN: **Naruto no debería haber comenzado a comparar tamaños, y Sasuke no debería haber preguntado. Sasunaru

**AVISO: **Sasunaru... y otras cositas. Naruto esconde muchos secretos XDD (Lime?)

**N/A: **Otro fic nacido de mis intentos de estudiar XDD Es normal que de un apartado titulado "_competición poscopulatoria_" salgan cosas como ésta... ¡yo no soy la responsable!. ¡Son mis profesores, por escribir ese tipo de libros! ((estudio psicología, antes de que empecéis a preguntar XDD))

Reviews??

* * *

**Fidelidad**

****

Atardecía.

Sasuke y Naruto habían estadoentrenando toda la mañana con Kakashi y Sakura, y más tarde habían continuado el _entrenamiento _en la habitación de Sasuke.

En ese momento, Sasuke estaba tendido boca arriba en la cama, observando el cielo a través de la ventana abierta, mientras Naruto descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en su estómago.

Sasuke gimió en voz baja cuando notó una mano acariciando su entrepierna, pero cuando la sensación cesó miró hacia el otro chico, molesto. Naruto había levantado la cabeza y estaba mirando los genitales de Sasuke con concentración.

- Dobe¿qué haces?

- Sasuke...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes que el tamaño de los testículos es directamente proporcional a la posibilidad de ser infiel a tu pareja?

- ¿Como si fuera un índice de promiscuidad o algo así?

- Sí

- ¿Y?

- Nada. Sólo estaba... calculando probabilidades.

- Dobe

- Dicen que es cierto

- Eso es una tontería. Además, no tienes con quién comparar.

Naruto permaneció en silencio.

- No tienes con quién comparar¿verdad? - dijo Sasuke mientras se incorporaba, obligando a Naruto a sentarse y mirarlo.

- Sasuke, yo...

- ¿Naruto?

Los dos se miraron en silencio.

- No me lo puedo creer

- Fueron tres años, no podías esperar que nunca...

- Yo también estuve fuera tres años, y no hubo nadie más con... con quien _comparar_

- Pero Sasuke, no pude evitarlo. Jiraiya y yo a veces íbamos juntos a los baños públicos, y ese tipo de cosas pasan

- ¿QUÉ?. ¿JIRAIYA? - Sasuke inmediatamente se imaginó rebanando la garganta del pervertido con un kunai y esperando a su lado mientras se desangraba lentamente. Sí, después de encadenar a Naruto a su cama y tragarse la llave podría hacer una visita al sannin.

- Claro. Es normal que ocurra algo así cuando pasas tanto tiempo con una persona. ¿Orochimaru no...?

- ¡No! - Sasuke intentó serenarse. Era imposible que Naruto acabara de preguntarle... - No porque él no quisiera. Una vez entró en mi habitación en medio de la noche y casi... pero no hablemos de eso.- Sasuke respiró hondo - ¿Jiraiya?. ¿Es serio? - preguntó, esperando que su amigo le dijera que todo había sido una broma y que al día siguiente podría ver la cara que había puesto en televisión.

Naruto asintió, destruyendo toda posibilidad de un final feliz.

- Pero sólo él¿verdad? - preguntó Sasuke, decidido a terminar con las sorpresas de una vez.

- Bueno...

- ¡Naruto!. ¿Alguien más?

- Kakashi, pero pensaba que tú también lo habías hecho

- ¡No!. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así con Kakashi?

- Pero es algo normal en las misiones - intentó explicar Naruto. Sasuke sintió el casi irrefrenable impulso de agarrar un puñado de pelo rubio y golpear la cabeza de Naruto contra la pared.

- ¡No es normal!. ¡Claro que no es normal! - ¿Quién le habría explicado a Naruto que las misiones incluían visitas nocturnas a la habitación de su sensei? Después de matar a aquellos que se habían atrevido a tocar a _su_ dobe, tendría una _agradable_ charla con Tsunade al respecto.

- Sasuke, no te enfades...

- ¿Es que lo nuestro también es sólo algo que a veces ocurre en las misiones? - podría soportar que Naruto hubiera estado con otros - siempre que esos otros hubieran muerto lenta y dolorosamente - pero nunca sería capaz de aceptar que lo que ambos compartían no significara nada para Naruto.

- No - contestó éste, ruborizándose.- Claro que no- dijo, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke estuvo a punto de apartarse e irse de allí, pero ya que había comenzado esa conversación quería saberlo todo. Necesitaba tener una clara idea de cuánto sufrimiento merecía cada una de sus futuras víctimas.

- Naruto...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo fue lo de Kakashi?

Naruto frunció el ceño, intentado pensar.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, ocurrió tantas veces... - Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no saltar de la cama y destruir Konoha. A varios kilómetros de allí, un desafortunado Kakashi fue despertado de su siesta en brazos de Iruka por una oleada de chackra maligno que lo desveló durante tres días.

- Cuéntame sólo lo de la primera vez. Él fue el primero¿verdad?

Naruto lo miró indeciso

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Sasuke respiró hondo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

- Bueno, estábamos lavándonos en una cascada... tú te acababas de ir, y yo también había acabado, así que cogí mi ropa para vestirme, pero entonces lo miré

- ¿Y qué pasó después? - preguntó Sasuke, odiando profundamente a su yo del pasado por no haberse quedado más tiempo a impedir el desastre.

- Lo miré - repitió Naruto, confuso. Una sospecha anidó en la cabeza de Sasuke. No, no era posible que lo hubiera malinterpretado, pero... se trataba de Naruto. Decidido a no hacerse ilusiones para caer de nuevo en el pozo de la desesperación, ignoró el sentimiento de alivio que intentaba aflorar en su pecho y las vocecitas que le decían que saliera a matar e hizo una última pregunta.

- ¿Lo único que hiciste fue mirarlo? - dijo, conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta, esperanzado.

- Claro. - respondió Naruto, como si fuera evidente.- No comprendo por qué te pones así. He visto a Kakashi y Jiraiya desnudos miles de veces

- Por eso decías que podías comparar - susurró Sasuke para sí mismo, sintiendo que el mundo volvía a ser un lugar en el que merecía al pena vivir.

- Por supuesto. ¿De qué creías que estaba hablando?

- Ven - Sasuke sonrió y abrazó a Naruto. El otro recibió la extraña muestra de cariño con desconcierto.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Olvida esta conversación¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué creías que había...?. ¡SASUKE! - exclamó Naruto, apartando al otro chico, horrorizado.- ¡PERVERTIDO!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, demasiado aliviado para negar la acusación.

- ¿Con Jiraiya?. ¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así?

- No - dijo, besando al otro chico, que lo seguía mirando atónito. - Después de todo, los tuyos son algo más pequeños que los míos. Es de esperar que si yo no he estado con otros tú tampoco lo hayas hecho - dijo, acariciando con una mano el objeto de la conversación.

- ...Teme... - respondió Naruto, entornando los ojos. Sasuke lo empujó hasta que dio con la espalda en la cama y acarició sensualmente la mandíbula de Naruto con la lengua, mientras su mano seguía ocupada.

- ...Sasuke...

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo... ahhh... que no... que no me ha quedado claro

- Dime

- Ahhh... Orochimaru...

- ¿Que pasa con él?

- ¿Qué... qué era eso que hiciste con él?

- Nada importante...

- ...¿Sasuke?

- Sólo casi, .¿de acuerdo?

- ¡SASUKE!

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **Uoo, lo escribí sorprendentemente deprisa... si es que cuando llega la inspiración... XDD

Lo del tamaño de los testículos es verdad, xo entre especies distintas - los de los animales monógamos son más pequeños -.

Tb lo dijeron en _House_ (L)

Dejad _reviews_;-)


End file.
